Paralogue 12: Witchcraft and Wizardry/Supports
Harley and Dakota C Support *'Dakota': So...Pika had a daughter, eh? *'Harley': She sure did. *'Dakota': I'm sure you'd rather be talking to her right now. I mean, I'm a close friend of hers, so...yeah. *'Harley': Yeah? *'Dakota': I don't know how that was supposed to help make you feel better, but yeah. *'Harley': It's okay. You tried and that's what matters. I could use someone to talk to anyway. *'Dakota': You could? *'Harley': Yeah. This is all very overwhelming for me. I...I don't know what to do or what went wrong. I could use someone to talk to and take my mind off of matters. *'Dakota': I can help you do that. So what do we talk about to do that? *'Harley': I was about to suggest my mom, but that would just make it worse. *'Dakota': Ha ha, probably. Hey, maybe you could teach me some stuff? *'Harley': Oh, but I'm not good with swords. *'Dakota': No, not like that. I use the bow too. Maybe, since you were raised by an older version of Pika, you could teach me some stuff that she didn't tell me or didn't know yet in this time. *'Harley': That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to practice with you, Dakota! *'Dakota': Cool. Let's do it. Harley and Kayla C Support *'Kayla': Harley...Are you alright? *'Harley': I guess I'm okay. I'll be okay, at any rate. *'Kayla': Gods, you look just like your father. *'Harley': Wha...you mean it? *'Kayla': Oh, absolutely. *'Harley': Oh gee, it's almost like I'm his daughter or something. I'll be sure to get myself checked out. *'Kayla': And you have the biting sarcasm down too. *'Harley': Heh...sorry. *'Kayla': No problem! Since he's not around to ask, I will. What was Sam like in your time? I've known him for a long time, and I'm curious. *'Harley': Oh, well...he was different from the one you know now. In the battle at the Waydrn capital you guys went through the other day, something went terribly wrong. So many people died... *'Kayla': Me included? *'Harley': I'm not sure. But the important part was that Knifez and Joos both died, while my dad suffered horrible, life-threatening injuries. *'Kayla': I think I'd be an important death... *'Harley': For my whole life, he was bedridden. He'd still try his best to help my mom lead the Shepherds, but he would slip into incoherent mumbling about how Knifez and Joos were dead... He wasn't totally together after everything. *'Kayla': Man, I can understand that. Seeing someone do that to your friends can do a number to you. *'Harley': It was a big massacre. He called it the second one... *'Kayla': Oh man, if the first one hurt him as bad as it did, I wonder just how bad the second one was. As much as I hate to say it, when Flo died, we really dodged an arrow there... *'Harley': But at what cost? *'Kayla': Couldn't have put it better myself. Harley and Spencer C Support *'Spencer': Harley, I'm so glad to see you made it back safe. *'Harley': Of course I did. What did you think I am, a scared little girl? *'Spencer': Well, no. Obviously you're not. That was just a close call up there. You could have been a pile of ashes. *'Harley': But I wasn't. And I saved a whole village from that same fate. I'd say I did okay for myself, you know? *'Spencer': I guess you did. Heh, by now I should have learned not to underestimate you. *'Harley': I forgive you. Not all of us can be royalty, after all. *'Spencer': That's not it at all, believe me. I wish I could be more like you, in fact. *'Harley': Wha...really? *'Spencer': Well, you're strong, and you don't let anything affect you. *'Harley': Heh...sure I don't. *'Spencer': And you're good at whatever you set your mind to. *'Harley': Except like, a hell of a lot of things. Talking to people, anything involving swords, chess, tactics, working my leg muscles... The list could go on, but thanks for the encouragement. *'Spencer': And you're beautiful on top of it. *'Harley': You...want to be beautiful? *'Spencer': Uh... er, that is... What I meant to say was... *'Harley': I think you should stop while you're ahead. Maybe I'm no the only one who's bad at talking to people. Green and Maggie C Support *'Maggie': La dee da...what a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I—OW! Am getting rocks thrown at my head! *'Green': ...Sorry about that! It wasn't a rock. *'Maggie': What is this? A...bouncy ball? *'Green': It's a long story. I thought I'd be able to catch you. *'Maggie': Catch me? You mean like a pet? *'Green': ...Yes. My wyvern's lonely. *'Maggie': Well, if you wanted me to play with your dragon, all you had to do was ask! *'Green': Heh, my bad. *'Maggie': Let's go play with your wyvern! *'Green': Sure. (Damn. Guess I'll try again. I will catch them all.) Jayde and Justice C Support *'Justice': Hello Jayde. *'Jayde': Hm? Oh hey Justice. I didn't see you there. *'Justice': I have a couple of questions to ask you, if that's alright. *'Jayde': Sure it is. You don't have to worry about a question limit like with my mom. *'Justice': Whew. Okay, so can you change into your bunny form? *'Jayde': Um, sure. I guess I can. *'Justice': Yay! *'Jayde': Okay. Now what? Or did you just want to see the flash of light? *'Justice': Now, uh, can I...touch your toebeans? *'Jayde': My what? *'Justice': Your toebeans! The little black things on your paws. *'Jayde': My...paw-pads? *'Justice': Yeah yeah, whatever they're called. *'Jayde': Um...this is really weird. Usually guys go for the boobs or the butt on a girl, but asking to touch my paw-pads is...strange. *'Justice': Please? This isn't in like a sexual way, I just like touching toebeans, and I figured if they're fun to touch on little dogs and cats, then they'll be even more fun to touch on a giant bunny. *'Jayde': Urgh, okay...just this once, though. *'Justice': Yay! *'Jayde': Heehee! Oh my god, that tickles! Ack! Stop. *'Justice': ….Holy shit. *'Jayde': ...What? *'Justice': Hearing you laugh in Taguel form was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed. *'Jayde': Heh...sorry. Janice and Jimmy B Support *'Janice': Oh look, it's my father. Prepare for another rousing conversation. *'Jimmy': I see you're not hiding today. *'Janice': I don't hide all the time. *'Jimmy': Well you aren't the easiest to find. *'Janice': Maybe that's done on purpose? Just an idea. *'Jimmy': I don't like it. Don't hide so much. *'Janice': There's a reason I hide, and we both know what it is. *'Jimmy': We do? *'Janice': …… *'Jimmy': …… *'Janice': …Yes. We do. *'Jimmy': Oh. I don't think you've told me it, actually. *'Janice': And with good reason. Because if I tell you WHY I hate being around you, you'll try to change what it is, and it'll just make me angry. *'Jimmy': I don't want that. *'Janice': Thanks, because neither do I. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to being somewhere solitary. And if that means I'm up above camp on my wyvern, that's just how it's going to be. Goodbye, father. *'Jimmy': Bye, I guess. See you around. *'Janice': No, not around. Don't come looking for me again. Green and Signele B Support *'Green': (Okay, I know trying to catch her is bad, but…) *'Signele': Still can hear you. Didn't you learn that last time? *'Green': Sure did. But…looks like you've just been caught. *'Signele': Ugh, what is this? Rope? Let go of me! *'Green': You made it too easy. Would have figured you'd have chosen to jump out of the way when you heard me coming. *'Signele': I didn't feel like it. *'Green': Means you can't complain that I caught you. *'Signele': No, by all means, I can. I didn't FEEL like moving. Because moving doesn't sound very pleasant. *'Green': Uh huh. *'Signele': It's true. I don't feel like doing much right now. *'Green': You can stop the excuses any time. I know what you're about. *'Signele': I don't even know what I'm about right now. I just know that I don't feel in tip-top shape and that you've got a constricting rope around me. *'Green': Sounds more like personal problems than anything. I caught you, fair and square. *'Signele': And now I'm going to kill you when I get unroped. *'Green': Whoa, hey, don't get so drastic. *'Signele': Just get the damn rope off of me before I transform and swipe your head clean off. *'Green': Okay, okay, since you're insisting so much, I'll do just that. Really, though, it was all in good fun. How was I supposed to know you weren't feeling well? *'Signele': Just go before I make good on my murder word. *'Green': (Sheesh. It's almost as if she's…hm…) *'Signele': I can STILL hear you, by the way. Category:Supports